In the prior art, the active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel has become one of the popular display panels currently, so its manufacturing method and yield have become a focus of attention in the industry.
As for an existing AMOLED display panel, the film layer manufacturing process thereof may be deposition or evaporation. However, the deposition or evaporation process requires masking of a mask to form a desired pattern, but the presence of the mask would cause deviations in the precision of the pattern formed by deposition, particularly for the manufacture of a small-sized panel. In addition, it would further result in the problem of poor uniformity in the film layers formed by deposition, and defects such as waste of material and low deposition rate.